Missing Scene
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Missing Scene for Rite of Passage. The day after the night before. You always wondered why Daniel couldn't look at Jack when he entered the briefing room... Contains original female character. Totally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Fic: ROP Missing scene  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: M  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
Summary: After there first time, they can't keep there hands off each other. Set during Rite Of Passage.

Shelley had seen it with her own eyes. As the two of them parted she had walked past him. She felt sick inside, as though someone had punched her in the stomach. He saw her move down the corridor without even saying hello.

"Shelley.' he called out. 'Wait.'

Then she stopped half way down the corridor. She looked back at him, the hurt of her face evident. He reached out, and held her hand. But, Shelley quickly pulled away.

'Don't.' She said.

Daniel didn't understand why she was acting like this. Then, he realised.

'Wait. You don't think that...?'

Daniel shook his head.

'No.'

This time he wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed her hand, pulling her into a nearby empty room and locking the door beind him. Shelley pulled away again, sitting on a nearby stool.

'Why would you even think that?'  
'I don't know. Only what i saw'  
'What you saw was me comforting a friends who's daughter is sick.'

Shelley's head moved towards the floor, not wanting to look at him.

'I just thought after the other night, that you might be regretting what happend?'

Daniel shook his head again. He reached up, touching the side of her face.

'No.' he said. ' 'Of course i don't. It was, incredable.'

Shelley smiled and her face turned as red as Daniel had ever seen before.

'It was.' She whispered.

Daniel nodded.

'It was.' He said as he touched her again.

She stood. Shelley felt her eyes close for a moment as she felt the warm touch of his hand on her face. She rememberd what had happend after the ice skating. The touch of his hand in hers has he lead her into his bedroom. She hadn't wanted to leave the next morning. As she woke, she smiled as she heard him moving around in another room.They were the usual 'morning after' awkwardness but all the seemed to disapear when she smiled and said good morning. They had planned on spending the morning together, but it wasn't to be. About 6am daniel had gotten a phone call from Sam and he had to got back to the base. Shelley had gone with him too. At lunch time, Shelley had spoken to Jack to see how Cassandra was doing. He told her that he thought Daniel had been distant and pre-occupied that morning when he walked into the briefing room. But she hadn't told him why. He hadn't even been able to make eye contact with him. Shelley thought it had been sweet. All she had thought about was the night they had spent togther and how 'incredable' it had been.

Daniel leaned over and kissed her, surprising her.

'Wow.' She said. Her heart pounding inside her chest.

That was the only word she could use to describe it.

"I really should get back.' She said.

Daniel looked up at her and smiled.

"OK."

Her head moved upwards, staring at him.

'OH, it can wait.' She shouted.

And lunged at him, throwing her arms around him. But he didn't even try to resist. He pushed her up against a nearby wall, pinning her up to it. Shelley let out a little sigh, wanting him to make love to her right there in the lab.

"I want you." She said. "I want you so much."

Her hands reached up, ripping off his jacket . It fell to the ground next to his feet. He'd never seen this side of her before and he liked it. He couldn't stop looking at her. Since the other night he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. She was there in his head all of the time.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." He said.  
"We can stop."  
"NO. I don't want too."  
"Then don't. I don't want you to stop."

Shelley pulled him closer to her, breathing him in, waiting for the moment when his body would touch hers. She couldn't take her hands off him. This was nothing like she had felt before and nothing like what had happened the night before.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

The other night had been romantic and passionate in its own way, but this was different and better. Daniel held her in his arms, pinning her against the wall. He grabbed hold of her, moving her to a nearby table, pushing everything onto the floor and laid her on top of it. Her whole body ached for him to touch her again and shook in anticipation.

"I want you Shelley." He said.

She smiled as he said her name.

"Then show me."

Finally their lips met as he kissed her. She couldn't stop it now even if she wanted to. This had been the way she had imagined it, had imagined him making love to her. Shelley felt alive, excited. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Daniel looked at her. He wanted her so much and couldn't hold back the way he felt anymore. But he stopped and looked at her for a moment, then smiled. Shelley smiled too.

'Don't stop.' She whisperd.

He didn't want too. This was going to happen. Three months of dating, one romantic night together had all been building to this one moment when she would finally know how much he wanted her.

The doors to the the lab opened and Shelley stepped out side, closely followed by Daniel. They stood in the corridor looking at each other, him holding her hand. Shelley's head rose upwards, on hearing Daniel's name.

"DR JACKSON TO THE BRIEFING ROOM"

Shelley sighed, realising that it was over. He began to move down the corridor, still with his hand in hers. He looked across at her, knowing that he was going to have to leave her for a while. But he didn't want too. Finally, his hand slipped out of hers as she began to move away from him. He watched her as she disappeared around the corner, out of sight, but not out of mind and not out of his heart.

Shelley looked at him from across the briefing room. She's noticed him staring at her for the last ten minutes. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. For the last few minutes her mind had been on other things and not on the matter at hand. Shelley was still amazed that no one had heard them in that lab a few hours ago. Just thinking about it now made her feel dizzy. Her back twinged again. Being pushed up against a wall wasn't good for it. But she didn't care. It had been a wonderful feeling. She never believed he could be like that. He had been in total control and she had loved every minute of it. He had thrown everything off that table in a moment of passion. It had consumed them both. She never wanted him to stop. Her eyes lowered, looking at the huge 'solid' table in front of her, a smile creeping on her face. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Him making love to her on the table, both oblivious to the fact that Hammond, Teal'c, Carter and even her brother were watching them. She couldn't stop smiling. But the image in her mind was different every time. From time to time she would look at him, hoping he knew what she was thinking. But she would wonder back to her vision of him pinning her down on top of the table under the watchful eye of her brother. The vision would differ slightly. Sometimes, Jack would walk in and shout 'What the hell are you doing to my sister'. Or he would just look. Then again sometimes she would see her underwear flying across the room, landing on Jack's head. But she would always go back to the two of them on top of the table.

'Oh my god.' Shelley shouted.

Everyone looked up at her, wondering what had provoked such an outburst. Daniel looked at her, smiling, but trying to hide it.

'Excuse me.' Jack said.  
'What.' Shelley replied, her gaze finally breaking.  
'You said, Oh My God.'  
'I did.'

Jack nodded.

'Are you ok Shell. You look a little flustered.  
I'm ok. I was just... It doesn't matter.'

Shelley stared at Daniel across the table. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He'd been thinking about it too. Daniel still couldn't believe what had happened. All he knew was that he wanted it to happen again. He'd never felt such passion before. It had overwhelmed him to the point of screaming out her name. The night before had been romantic and special. When he touched her for the first time he felt as though he'd known her all his life and that he'd always been in love with her. At that moment, he knew that he was in love with her. Maybe he had to prove it to himself or to her in the lab, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had wanted her so much at that moment, and that nothing could stop him. Even now just the thought of it made him want her more. He had to be near her again, holding her, making love to her. Now he just wanted it to happen again. He never wanted to stop. He looked at her, remembering that smile, the touch of her hand in his, even the pain he felt when he let her slip away from him. When he left her earlier he felt as though a part of him were missing. Daniel just wanted to relive that moment again. He'd never done anything like that before. It was nothing at all like him, or so he thought. But when she had told him that she was going back to work, something uncontrollable came over him. He had to stop her. He wanted to touch her, to show her what she meant to him. The voices in his head, pushing him to stop her from leaving the lab. Even after 3 hours, he still wanted her. At first he thought he could handle it.  
Now it was becoming a burning desire inside him that wouldn't stop until she was his again. Everything he felt at the moment, he wanted to feel again. Wanting to feel her again, to feel her body next to his, to hear the sound of her voice as she screamed out his name.

'Daniel' someone called out to him from across the table

But this time, his gaze wasn't broken so easily. Shelley stood on the other side of the room, reaching for the coffee jug.

'Oh, Danny Boy.' Jack shouted.

Shelley looked up, spitting out her coffee. Daniel looked up too, remembering when had had heard those words last. Everyone stared at Shelley again.

'Are you sure your ok Shelley.' Jack asked.  
'I'm sorry.' She said. 'I...I. I have to do something.' She said, racing out of the door as fast as she could.

Daniel stood, ready to follow her, but she had left before he could get to her. He wanted her to stop. He wanted to take her right there on the table in front of everyone and especially her brother.

'Shelley.' He called out after her.

But she didn't come back. Daniel looked around the table. His colleagues staring at him. He sunk back down into his chair feeling rejected.

'What was that about?' Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head, lying to his friend.

'I don't know.'

But of course he did. When Jack had called him 'Danny Boy' both of them had remembered the moment she had screamed it out loud.

Shelley stood in the middle of her kitchen, trying to take her mind of things. But she couldn't. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before and she could possibly say the same for Daniel. She replayed it over and over again her mind, trying her best not to shout his name again. She could still feel him, the touch of his hand, his lips on her and the sounds of his voice.

Her concentration was broken as someone began banging on her door.

'Who is it?' She called out.  
'It's Daniel.'

She stood staring at the door, wanting to let him in, but hesitated. Then her hand reached up, opening the door that was keeping the two of them apart. Daniel stood in front of her.

'Oh my god.' He said.

Daniel entered the apartment, pushing Shelley further inside. It was happening again and neither of them wanted it to stop. Neither of them realised how much their desire for each other was growing as they burst in to the kitchen. Daniel pushed her over towards the table, pushing everything onto the floor, and then changed his mind. He lifted her onto a kitchen counter, her legs wrapping themselves around him. She felt his hand slowly moving up her leg, her whole body trembling. But, something was wrong.

'Wait.' She said.

Daniel looked at her as he stopped kissing her for a moment.

'Why?'

She pushed him away, her face still red and flushed from the excitement. Daniel didn't understand what was going on.

'Why?' He asked again.  
'This is wrong.'

He shook his head, moving forwards, reaching out for her again.

'No it's not.'

Shelley jumped off the counter, moving to the other side of the kitchen, away from temptation.

'I mean us. It shouldn't be like this. We should be acting like this.'  
'Why. If its what we both want. You do still want us to be together?'

Shelley nodded.

'You know I do. What if someone had have caught us. I'd have been out of a job.'  
'I'm just Jack would have...'  
'Don't even start on that. If he'd have caught us you'd have lost more than your job, Daniel.'

Daniel smiled. Trying his best not to laugh.

'It's not funny. We shouldn't be feeling like this. I think you should go.'  
'Shelley, I don't want to.'  
'I know. I don't want you to go either. I want you to hold me, to kiss me to...' She said, shaking her head. 'But we can't go on like this'

She moved past him quickly, heading out into the living room. Daniel followed behind her, seeing her open the door. He touched her as he walked past, touching her face softly.

'Don't do this.'  
'Please, just go.'

But he didn't want to leave. Then he gave her that look. The same look he had given her in that lab. But she had to resist. The feeling was just too overwhelming. Part of her wanted him. God she wanted him so much, for him to pin her against the wall or to lay her on the floor kissing her, touching her. The image in her mind was just too real. She had to stop. They had to stop. One of them was going to get hurt. Her body yearned for him. Shelley closed her eyes. Just thinking about it made her head spin and her heart pound. Daniel stood in front of her, touching her face. He wanted more than to touch her, he wanted to possess her.

'Oh my god.' She whispered as she pushed him out into the hallway.

He stood in the hall, looking back at the door.

'Shelley.' He said.

She stood on the other side, wanting to let him back in.

'Just go Daniel, please. Go home.' Shelley said.  
'I...'  
'Take a cold shower. I know I will be.' She whispered.

And she moved from the door walking back into the kitchen. She looked down to the floor; all of her plates and even her dinner lay in a mess that she was going to have to clean up. But, a smile crept on her face. 'It was definitely worth it' she thought to her self.

Daniel didn't want to go home. He wanted to be with her to hold her. But she had thrown him out of her apartment. She'd told him that what they were doing was wrong, but he hadn't thought it was wrong. It may have been a little out of character for him, but it was not wrong. He'd been wandering around the base for the last 20 minutes, hoping to find something to take his mind off her. He still didn't understand what was going on. Why had she stopped him? He had seen the look in her eyes; she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Since that afternoon he had thought about nothing else but holding her in his arms again. Wanting to hear her tell him how much she wanted him. Nothing he did seemed to make the thought of her go away, not that he wanted to. He just had to put her out of his mind for long enough for her to come to some sort of decision about what was going to happen next.

He stood out side Teal'c's room, looking at his watch. It was nearly 11pm and he hadn't seen Shelley for nearly an hour. He knocked on the door and stepped in side.

Shelley sat in the commissary, playing with her food. She didn't feel like eating it now having been moved around so much on her plate that it was beginning to mush together. She smiled to her self, unable to get either memory out of her head. It was like an action replay. But sometimes it would be slower, but it all ways made her smile. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The incident in her apartment had been so uncontrollable. Shelley had never seen him look at her like that before, it was wonderful. He was wonderful. What had happened in that lab had been so incredible that she never wanted to forget it. But she had too. They had to stop before it got out of hand. Everything was all going so fast. She hated to admit it to her self, but they had to slow down. The first time the other night had been amazing. Shelley remembered waking up in the middle of the night and for a second, not knowing where she was. Then she remembered and looked across at him, his arms still around her, holding her as they had slept. She was so happy at that moment and had been ever since. But, being away from him now was eating her up in side. She desperately wanted to be with him again. Her concentration wandered again and didn't notice Sam and Janet sitting on the two chairs in front of her. Carter smiled, waving her hand in front of her friend. Shelley looked up quickly, startled by the two of them.

'Are you ok?' Sam said.  
'What!' Shelley mumbled as she looked up.

Janet and Sam looked at each other, knowing that something was wrong.

'You're here late aren't you?' Sam asked.  
'I had things to do. Never got around to it today.'  
'Oh. Is that why you were off on another planet? Thinking about your work?'

Shelley shook her head.

'No. I was.'  
'How's your back?' Janet asked.  
'It's fine, thank you.'  
'What's this?' Sam said.

Shelley's face turned so red that people from outside the room could probably see her.

'I just hurt my back, that's all.'  
'I wouldn't say that Shelley.' Janet said. 'It's very badly bruised.'  
'It's fine, honestly.'  
'How did you do it?'

The real answer swam around in her mind. 'Well, me and Daniel were in the lab. He threw me against a wall then we had uncontrollable sex on a table.'

'I don't know.'

But the smile on her face from just thinking about it was too hard for Sam and Janet not to mention.

'Then why are you smiling like that?' Sam asked.  
'You really want to know. I could do with someone else's opinion.'

Sam and Janet looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

'Sure.'

Teal'c had been pondering Daniel's question for the last minute or so, not knowing what to tell his friend.

'Maybe you should talk to Colonel O'Neill about this.'

Daniel shook his head.

'I don't think so.' He said. 'Come on, would the meditation help.'

Teal'c shook his head.

'I do not believe it would, Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel slumped down in the only available and only seat in the room.

'Oh.'  
'But I believe that this feeling is not real.' Teal'c said, making his friend look up.  
'Why?'  
'It is a chemical reaction in the brain, telling you that you cannot be apart from her. You should control it.'

But he had tried, and he couldn't control it. He wanted her so much that it wasn't long before it would affect his work.

Janet and Sam stared at her, a little jealous and very surprised.

'Wow, really, Daniel.' Sam said.

Shelley had gone into detail about what had happened between her and Daniel.

'It was more than that.' She said. 'It was...'  
'Oh my god.' Sam said. 'That's why you said that earlier. You were thinking about it in the briefing room.'  
'Actually I was thinking about the briefing room table not about the lab.'

Sam began to laugh.

'But why did you leave?'  
'When Jack called him Danny Boy, I had to get out of there.'

Janet was a little confused, but got the message pretty quickly.

'You said that.'

Shelley nodded.

'Yes. I'm surprised the whole of the base didn't hear me.' She said.

All three of them sat around the table. Sam and Janet, thinking in their own way what it must have been like.

'But he came around my apartment earlier. I had to throw him out.'  
'Why?' Janet asked.  
'Because it was. It was...'  
'Oh my god.' Sam said, again.  
'Exactly. I can't stop feeling like this. I didn't want him to go, but what else could I have done.'  
'You could have trusted what you were feeling.' Janet said.

Shelley shook her head.

'But I can't control it.'  
'Of course you can't. Its the next step in your relationship.' Sam said. 'The can't keep your hands of each other stage.'  
'It is.'

It had been a long time for Shelley.

'But I've never felt nothing like this before.'

Sam smiled.

'This is the best part.' She said. 'I'd just enjoy it whilst you can. It never last very long. A week, maybe, at the most.'  
'From a medical point of view.' Janet added. 'You might be doing more harm than could by denying yourself the sexual release.'

Sam nodded, agreeing with her friend and colleague. Shelley stood quickly from her chair, knocking it over behind her. She raced out of the commissary as quickly as she could, going to find Daniel. But as she thought more about it, the more she was still unsure. The passion between them was incredible and she could feel it growing with every passing second.

Daniel stood outside Teal'c's room again, determined to keep his feelings and his desire for Shelley under control.

Shelley turned around the corner moving down a corridor on level 28, not sure what she was doing anymore. Then she stopped. He saw her coming towards him from the other end of the corridor. He looked up slowly from the papers he was carrying, staring at her, unable to take his eyes off her. Shelley's heart began pounding. She was sure he could hear it from that far away. They stood, looking at each other, both having come to a decision about what they should do, however difficult it was going to be for them. They moved towards each other. She brushed up against him, not meaning to. As he moved away, he whispered her name. Shelley stopped, turning back. 'Danny Boy' she called out to him. He turned moving back towards her. She stayed glued to the spot, not being able to move. Everything she felt disappeared. All of her doubts, melted away as he kissed her, sweeping her up in his arms. They looked around, not knowing what to do.

'Oh my god.'

She couldn't stop saying it, she couldn't stop anything anymore. All she wanted to was, him. Him holding her, making love to her.

'I want you.' He said.  
'I know.'

She couldn't believe it, it was happening again, but this time it was different. It felt different somehow. She wasn't afraid. Shelley wasn't scared of it, the way she felt, the fact that someone might catch them. She didn't care. At that moment, she wanted him and knew that he wanted her. His hand reached down, holding her hand, pulling her into a nearby storage cupboard. Shelley felt alive again, more than she had felt before. Neither of them could resist the feeling anymore. It was consuming them both. Daniel pushed the door shut behind him, this time taking no chances that she might leave again. But she wasn't going anywhere. This is what she had been waiting for; she was his and would always be.


End file.
